factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadows of Avalon (novel)
, July 2012; England, October 1967; Gallifrey |writer= Paul Cornell |publisher= BBC Books |release date= 7 February 2000 |format= Paperback Book; 23 Chapters, 288 Pages |isbn= ISBN 0-563-55588-2 |prev= Parallel 59 (novel) |next= The Fall of Yquatine (novel)}} The Shadows of Avalon was the thirty-first novel in the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures series. It was written by Paul Cornell. It featured the Eighth Doctor, Fitz Kreiner, Compassion V, , and introduced Romana III, a regeneration following her previous incarnation depicted by . Publisher's summary is dead. A terrible accident. Grieving, he searches for death, and finds his way to , the other-dimensional kingdom of the . The Doctor is also in Avalon, marooned. He's lost his companions, his TARDIS... and his hope for the future. Now it seems they'll have to make a new life for themselves with the s who live in the Dreamlands. Perhaps even help in the Celts' negotiations with the , the sinister original inhabitants of Avalon, who live far to the North. But then a gateway opens between Earth and Avalon. The British Army arrives in force. And the Brigadier negotiates a treaty that will lead to war in the Land of Dreams. With fearsome s duelling jet fighters, vicious Gallifreyan agents causing havoc, and Compassion fighting against her ultimate fate, can the Doctor save the world, his best friend, and himself? Plot to be added Chapter titles * Prologue One * Prologue Two Part One: The Road to Avalon * 1: Compassion Fatigue * 2: Get Through It * 3: Into the Fire * 4: Woad Rage Part Two: War in Avalon * 5: And You May Find Yourself * 6: Potence Postponed * 7: Nothing Can Stop Us Now Part Three: The Taking of Avalon * 8: Call it an Exorcism if you Want * 9: If you Live a Lie, You Die a Liar * 10: War Fever * 11: The Return of the Hero * 12: And This Gives Life to Thee * 13: Reason * 14: The Proper Use for Chandeliers * 15: Victory is Empty * 16: What Matters is Who You Are * 17: The Return of the Villain * 18: Interference Denied * 19: Dust to Dust * Epilogue One * Epilogue Two Characters * Eighth Doctor * Fitz Kreiner * Compassion V * * * Queen Regent * * * Romana III * Cavis (Cavisadoratrelundar) * Gandar (Gandarotethetledrax) * * * * * * * References * Romana uses a to look into near future events. * Sentient TARDISs are integral to the Future War with the enemy. * , s and swimmers are all predators that you are vulnerable to in the time vortex. * are mentioned in relation to Gallifrey and its narrowly averted war. * Fitz and Compassion take a brief "swim" through the Time Vortex. * England has a king by 2012. * The Doctor can remember his and the Looms, but he is unsure which of them is real. Notes to be added Continuity * The Brigadier gained a younger body in PROSE: . * There is a mention of the People. (PROSE: ) * The Doctor mentions he is known as Merlin. (TV: , PROSE: , '' )'' * Here Compassion evolves into a fully fledged sentient TARDIS (first seen in Alien Bodies, a process which began in The Blue Angel, and for which they (the Doctor, Fitz and Compassion) are pursued by the Time Lords through The Fall of Yquatine, Coldheart, The Space Age and The Banquo Legacy. * The Ancestor Cell reveals just what happened to the TARDIS after its collision between the dimensional barriers. * The Doctor contemplates growing a TARDIS with magic. In TV: , he affirms that TARDISes are grown. * The statement that a Time Lord can be killed (without regeneration taking place, regardless of how many they have left) if both hearts are seriously damaged simultaneously is later confirmed by in TV: , when concerned that the Tenth Doctor will inflict a lethal electric shock on himself. It is also demonstrated in PROSE: , when the Second Doctor's companion is shot in the side with a musket-ball, the blast destroying both her hearts at once. * The Eighth Doctor also encounters the Brigadier in AUDIO: External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/shadav.htm The Cloister Library: The Shadows of Avalon] Category:2000 novels Category:Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart novels Category:Stories set in 2012 Category:Time Lord novels Category:UNIT novels Category:Stories set in 1967 Category:Regeneration novels Category:Stories set in Wiltshire Category:Pseudo-historical stories Category:Eighth Doctor Adventures novels Category:Stories set on the Homeworld